Problem: A squirrel family collected $172$ nuts to store for the winter. They spread the nuts out evenly among their $6$ favorite spots. The squirrels ate the last few nuts that didn't divide evenly. Sadly, a crow stole half the nuts from one of the spots. How many nuts did the crow steal?
We can divide to find out how many nuts were in each of the $6$ spots. $172$ total nuts nuts per spot nuts the squirrels ate $172}\div 6={28}\text{ R }{4}$ The family ate the nuts left over, so there were ${28}$ nuts per spot. The crow stole half the nuts from one spot. $28$ nuts per spot stolen nuts ${28} \div 2 = {14}$ The crow stole ${14}$ nuts.